4 Baisers Volés
by Terrible person
Summary: " Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé ", et c'est seulement à travers quatre situations différentes qu'Hermione Granger comprit enfin toute la signification de ce proverbe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** L'univers Harry Potter est à Miss Rowling, cependant l'histoire a été pensé et écrite par moi-même.

**Notes: **Exceptionnellement ce n'est pas un OS mais une mini-fic, qui comme le titre l'indique, n'a que quatre chapitre! Pour l'instant, voici le premier qui, j'espère, vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Baisers volés** : premier acte par _Rita Skeeter_ et _Blaise Zabini_

_Depuis quand rêvez-vous de connaître réellement l'identité de votre prince charmant ? Et si celui-ci était juste devant vos yeux, au détour d'un couloir sombre ou d'une salle de classe déserte ? N'attendez plus Merlin pour élucider le mystérieux futur de votre vie amoureuse, et choisissez l'avis de notre experte de l'amour, Rita Skeeter, reportrice de talent. Laissez-vous transporter entre ses lignes et découvrez vos désirs les plus enfouis. Et si votre âme sœur se trouvait-elle justement sous votre nez pointu, au sein même de Poudlard ?_

Hermione fronça les sourcils, véritablement sceptique. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait, et bien qu'elle avait une envie folle d'étudier, elle avait préféré attendre sagement l'arrivée de ses collègues. Depuis quelques semaines déjà, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait légué la lourde tâche -avec, cependant, quelques camarades aussi talentueux qu'elle- de créer un groupe de soutien aux élèves les plus en difficulté. Elle avait donc été honorée de pouvoir partager et mettre au profit des autres ses connaissances, durement acquises grâce à son travail acharné et continu. Ainsi, cette aide du soir commençait généralement à 21h30 pétante et bien qu'il soit tout juste et quart -oui Hermione adorait être en avance-, elle commençait vivement à perdre patience.

C'est donc pour cela qu'elle était légèrement avachie sur une des chaises, tenant entre ses fines mains un exemplaire tape à l'œil de _Sorcière Hebdo_ que Ginny lui avait gentiment prêté le matin même. Elle n'en avait pas tout de suite vu l'intérêt mais maintenant qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de faire accélérer le temps, elle avait honteusement cédé à y laisser glisser un regard, par curiosité. Hermione n'avait jamais réellement lu la presse féminine sorcière, par manque de temps et surtout d'intérêt, mais à en entendre Parvati et Lavande, ce journal était un vrai bijoux.

La préfète laissa échapper un soupir agacé. Elle considérait un ouvrage comme un bijoux quand celui-ci pouvait offrir des connaissances inédites et répondre aux problèmes les plus épineux. _Mais ça_, pensa-t-elle en regardant avec dégout le magazine, _ce n'est rien qu'une crotte de véracrasse._

Cependant Hermione ne pouvait s'interdire d'être curieuse, sa passion de connaitre tout à tort et à travers l'amenait parfois à regretter cette soif d'apprendre. De plus, elle s'ennuyait ferme en attendant ses collègues et c'est justement pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à lire une espèce de test ridiculement intitulé _Qui est votre âme sœur à Poudlard? _Pouffant de rire devant la stupidité de la chose, elle se laissa néanmoins répondre aux questions qui pour elle, étaient écrite avec le même esprit spirituel qu'avait un troll des montages, c'est à dire avec aucune subtilité, _aucune_.

_- Quelle est votre pièce/lieu favori dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?_

_a) Le terrain de Quidditch_

_b) Les serres de Botanique_

_c) La Grande Salle_

_d) La Bibliothèque  
_

_e) La salle de métamorphose  
_

_Par Merlin_, pensa Hermione en passant une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée, _quel est donc le rapport_ ?

Sans grande envie de continuer ce test stupide qui, selon elle, n'amènerait à rien, elle leva son poignet; sa montre indiquait 21h20. Franchement irritée, elle laissa un long soupir s'échapper de sa bouche.

_- Si vous étiez un Professeur de l'équipe enseignante actuelle, lequel seriez- vous ?_

_a) Severus Rogue_

_b) Minerva McGonagall_

_c) Aurora Sinistra_

_d) Sybille Trelawney_

_e) Septima Vector_

Alors là, c'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Révoltée contre sa propre curiosité, Hermione finit rapidement le test d'un air rageur; c'était bien la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait avoir par un tel magazine de pacotille!

21h28. Elle avait juste le temps de lire la réponse de son questionnaire. Excédée, elle abaissa son regard et lu furieusement l'entête qui apparaissait à la fin de la page.

_Vous avez un score entre 0-30 : Ma pauvre chérie ! Laissez tomber votre recherche de l'amour éternel, ne perdez pas votre temps, votre prince charmant ne se trouve nullement à Poudlard. Ni même ailleurs. Malheureusement aucun de ces cinq type d'homme, que ce soit le courageux Griffondor, le cultivé Serdaigle, le méchant Serpentard, le jovial Pouffsouffle ou le professeur ténébreux, ne vous correspond. Un conseil ma chère, nul doute que vous auriez plus de chance dans une Médico-retraite._

_Médico-retraite ?!_

Encore plus furieuse, si elle le pouvait, Hermione ne tarda pas à empoigner sa baguette et, sans une quelconque pitié, lança d'une voix rageuse « _Reducto_ ! » Devant elle, le magazine s'envola, immédiatement enflammé. Qu'on lui dise qu'elle finirait sa vie dans une bibliothèque, très bien, sa lui suffisait presque. Mais de là à dire qu'une Médico-retraite serait plus appropriée pour elle afin d'obtenir son prince charmant, ce n'était que des foutaises de farfadet! Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'elle sembla retrouver tous ses esprits. Elle s'excuserait auprès de Ginny pour son journal, demain, bien entendu.

Par Morgane, mais pour qui se prenait-elle cette satanée Rita Skeeter? Spécialiste de l'amour, elle ? Mais bien sur, c'était pour cela qu'elle faisait fuir tous les hommes ! Agacée, Hermione retroussa légèrement son nez, dégoutée. Sa priorité actuelle était naturellement les études, et cela voulait dire qu'après que celles-ci soient terminées, elle pourrait s'octroyer moins de lecture quotidienne -sauf pour le plaisir- ! De là à dire qu'elle ne pourrait correspondre qu'à un vieux mage dans une _Médico-retraite,_ s'en était véritablement insultant. La prochaine fois qu'elle croiserait la route de cette rédactrice à deux noises, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui lancer un sortilège _Amplificatum_ bien placé sur son fessier, foi de Granger.

« Bonsoir Hermione. » Lui dit simplement Zacharias Smith, un léger signe de tête à son égard, en s'installant à une table, prés d'elle. Subjuguée par sa colère, elle en avait totalement oublié l'heure; et à en entendre le brouhaha qui faisait rage dans le couloir, c'était _enfin_ l'heure.

Soulagée, rassurée et prête à travailler, Hermione mit ses pensées négatives de côté; elle allait enfin faire ce qui lui plaisait : étudier et aider les autres. Retrouvant le sourire, elle accueillit néanmoins avec délicatesse le garçon qui s'asseyait en face d'elle, le regard amusé.

« Bonsoir Blaise. » Souffla Hermione alors qu'elle inspectait la fiche devant elle, trouvant assez rapidement le nom du Serpentard en face d'elle « En quoi veux-tu t'améliorer ? Je vois que tu as encore quelques lacunes en potions mais aussi en études des Runes. » Le garçon en face d'elle sembla réfléchir devant la mine sérieuse de la Préfète « C'est à toi de choisir. » Elle lui accorda un léger sourire.

Autour d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait qu'apercevoir avec une once de fierté peu dissimulée que tous les élèves présents semblaient réellement s'investir dans ce projet. Elle pouvait au moins affirmer que toutes les places étaient prises. C'était un réel succès.

Le toussotement hautain de Blaise Zabini la fit revenir sur son propre travail. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'occupait du Serpentard et elle ne trouvait pas cela particulièrement horrible. Hermione en était même venu à la conclusion qu'elle trouvait Blaise relativement agréable après quelques échanges. Il arrivait même que, parfois, vu l'heure tardive où se terminait certain cours de soutien, Blaise se proposait avec mécontentement de la raccompagner. Pourtant elle ne l'avais jamais obligé.

« J'ai une évaluation de potion demain, Granger » Répliqua Blaise d'un ton nonchalant « Il est donc préférable qu'on travaille dessus, si bien entendu, tu as toutes les compétences requises. » Malgré la moquerie évidente et le sourire goguenard qu'affichait le jeune homme, le ton du Serpentard n'était pas provocateur. Hermione lui lança une fausse œillade agacée tandis qu'elle attirait à eux un chaudron et son livre intitulé _Aucun secret pour les potions_.

Entre temps, en attendant que les objets atteignent sa table, elle laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard abattu d'Ernie, de l'autre côté de la pièce, en proie à de réels problèmes de compréhension de la part de Milicent Bulstrode. La Griffondor lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et inspecta rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce. A part cela, tous les élèves semblaient satisfaits.

« Très bien. » Dit-elle après un léger moment de silence où elle avait méticuleusement cherché dans son manuel une potion assez difficile à faire. « Que dirais-tu d'un élixir de longue vie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Le métis en face d'elle sembla conciliant et s'activa rapidement à faire la liste des ingrédients qui lui fallait. Pourtant après quelques minutes de recherche, il s'arrêta, sous le regard inquisiteur de la Griffondor, particulièrement songeur. Hermione ne prit pas en compte l'état de léthargie dans lequel s'était plongé son camarade et commença à corriger un devoir particulièrement bourré de fautes rédigé par son ami Neville.

« Dis Granger, » L'interpela Blaise alors que la dite concernée arquait légèrement un sourcil en attendant la suite « J'hésite entre le Grapcorne et la cervelle de crapaud là, pour la potion. »

La préfète soupira, mettant de côté sa correction « Rappel toi; la cervelle de crapaud est un ingrédient sommaire, c'est à dire qu'il n'est utilisé que pour des potions légères et anodines comme celles de vieillissement ou encore la potion d'enflure. » Répéta sans interruption Hermione sous le regard moqueur de son interlocuteur « C'est plutôt simple non ? »

« Sa a l'air, oui. » Cette fois-ci, Hermione commençait à être réellement agacée. Au lieu de suivre ses instructions à la lettre, le Serpentard en face d'elle semblait vouloir encore un peu titiller la patience de la préfète qui commençait vraiment à être fragile. « Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que Patil m'a dit ce matin, lors de notre cours de potion en commun. Ni Draco. »

Calmement, la jeune préfète posa délicatement sa plume et le regarda, inexpressive. Devant elle se dressait la description parfaite d'un Serpentard; moqueur, provocateur et surtout se faisant passer pour plus bête qu'il n'est. Agacée, elle lui lança un regard désabusé tandis que celui-ci répondait silencieusement par un sourire narquois.

« Dis moi Zabini, » Lui lança-t-elle calmement en lançant un regard évident autour d'elle « Vois-tu ici Malfoy ou Padma ? » Elle lui lança un regard hautain, passablement énervée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Blaise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il comparait ses compétences à celles des autres. Surtout à celles de Malfoy. Et ça, Hermione ne le supportait pas, pas plus que cette horrible Rita Skeeter.

Blaise émit un petit rire et s'appuya avec nonchalance sur le dos de sa chaise, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Hermione tiqua. « C'est juste qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à faire, Granger. C'est tout. » Une lueur de défi illumina son regard alors qu'Hermione semblait déjà prête à sortir de ses gongs.

Toutefois, avant de réagir, elle inspecta soigneusement les lieux pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient bien occupés à faire leur travail. Le Serpentard sembla le remarquer et lui fit une remarque acerbe qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas relever. Cependant, lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne pas alerter ses camarades présents, elle se leva rapidement de sa chaise et s'appuya sur la table, de sorte à surplomber son adversaire.

Une moue furieuse sur le visage, ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés que jamais « Écoute moi bien Zabini, » Siffla Hermione, les joues rouges, le souffle court « Si t'es pas content de mon travail, je ne t'empêches pas d'aller voir ton _si_ cher ami Malfoy. » Le sourire goguenard qu'affichait à cet instant le Serpentard acheva sa maigre patience « Et je t'interdis de remettre en cause mes compétences, ainsi que mes préférences en matière de passe-temps ! » S'écria-t-elle en dardant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

« Tout doux, Granger. » Répondit calmement Blaise, malgré son sourire amusé. « Ce n'était qu'une remarque, ne le prends pas mal. » Après cela, il se repositionna normalement sur sa chaise et continua à chercher ses ingrédients.

Quant à elle, Hermione ne prit aucune délicatesse et s'assit lourdement à sa place, complétement désabusée. Voilà que Blaise faisait tout un cirque pendant _ses_ cours de soutien. Comparer ses compétences à celles de Malfoy était hautement insultant pour son orgueil. D'accord, Malfoy n'était pas un mauvais élève mais ce n'était pas réellement agréable de le savoir à son égal. Cependant, le travail n'attendait pas et, secouant vivement sa tête, elle se remit bien vite à la correction du devoirs de Neville.

« J'ai fini. »

La Griffondor prit la feuille que lui tendit son camarade d'un air suspicieux. Elle commençait à réellement regretter d'avoir promis à Blaise de l'aider; s'il continuait à ne rien prendre au sérieux, elle serait obliger de le suspendre de soutien.

_Essence de belladone, racine d'asphodéle, armoise, grapcorne, gingembre, oeufs de serpencendre, sisymbre._

_«_ Blaise,_ » _Railla Hermione d'un ton devenu las « tu as oublié les vers marins. » Elle lui rendit sa feuille sans ménagement et se remit rapidement à la tâche. Normalement, elle aurai du finir depuis longtemps mais au lieu de cela, son camarade semblait vouloir la taquiner jusqu'au bout.

« C'est pas ce que Malfoy m'avais dit l'autre fois. » A ce moment là, Hermione ne put retenir le grognement de rage qui frémissait depuis déjà pas mal de temps dans sa gorge. D'un geste furieux, elle prit rapidement sa baguette et lança sans réfléchir « _Fixatum_ ! »

Le sortilège qui toucha son camarade Serpentard fut immédiat; en une fraction de seconde, Blaise se sentit collé à sa chaise à en entendre les nombreux bruits de succions. Visiblement irrité, le jeune homme ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager et lança une œillade particulièrement assassine à la Griffondor.

« Je penses que tu l'as bien mérité. » Cracha Hermione d'un air hautain, les joues rouges de colère « La prochaine fois que tu oses encore critiquer mon aptitude dans le domaine scolaire en le comparant à celui d'un Malfoy, je te vire de ce cours de soutien. Sans oublier d'en informer le corps enseignant. »

A sa plus grande surprise, Blaise pouffa. « Granger, tu te mets réellement en rogne pour _ça_ ? » Il la regarda fixement, visiblement amusé par la moue furieuse que prenait peu à peu le visage de sa camarade, tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée. « Tu n'es vraiment pas normale comme fille. A t'entendre parler de ta passion pour les études, on pourrait croire que tu vas réellement finir par trouver le sens de ta vie dans une Médico-retraite. Ou même ton âme-sœur. »

_Une Médico-retraite._ Les joues de la Griffondor s'enflammèrent instantanément, les paroles de Rita Skeeter revenant perfidement dans sa mémoire. _Ma pauvre chérie...Nul doute que vous auriez plus de chances dans une Médico-retraite..._

« Je ne vais pas trouver le sens de ma vie dans une Médico-retraite ! » S'écria furieusement Hermione en se levant bruyamment de sa chaise sous l'œil narquois du Serpentard mais aussi des regards curieux lancés par les autres élèves. « Si je m'impliques autant dans mes études, _moi_, » Continua-t-elle avec dédain en surplombant Blaise qui était toujours collé à sa chaise « C'est que je veux réussir ma vie, abruti ! »

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du Serpentard et Hermione conclua qu'il était temps de partir, « Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime lire et étudier que j'ai forcément un avenir amoureux avec un vieux mage, espèce d'immonde véracrasse ! » s'écria-t-elle finalement.

D'un pas rageur, elle se retourna prête à partir lorsqu'elle entendit la voix lointaine de Blaise, au milieu du brouhaha que constituait la pièce « J'en connais un de très bon_ moi_, de Médico-retraite! » La nargua-t-il d'une voix narquoise, apparemment pas si embarrassé que cela d'être encore incapable de bouger à cause du sortilège d'Hermione.

Elle se fit violence pour ne pas répondre, elle se considérait comme trop intelligente pour rentrer dans son jeu puéril. Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte pour l'ouvrir sans ménagement et quitter -enfin- la pièce, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que celle-ci venait justement de s'ouvrir sur... Malfoy.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa subitement son esprit alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour rencontrer le regard glacial du Serpentard. Et si Blaise l'avait espionné pendant qu'elle avait fait ce stupide questionnaire ? Et si il avait entendu sa réponse, _cette_ réponse qui avait tout déclenché..? Hermione secoua vivement la tête, ses cheveux broussailleux tombant sur son visage. Blaise avait toujours le don d'arriver le dernier pendant les cours de soutien, il était presque impossible alors qu'il se soit arrangé pour venir plus tôt. Ce n'était sûrement pas son genre.

Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard franchement agacé au nouvel arrivant. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu à la sortie de ces aides de soutien alors que Blaise y assistait depuis le début. Cependant, elle s'en fichait royalement -de sa venue et de son air supérieur-, elle voulait juste partir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait de cet affreux Zabini. Elle rêvait juste de se détendre_ tranquillement_ avec un bon livre.

« Où est Blaise, Granger? Il m'a dit qu'il serait avec toi ce soir. » Lui lança-t-il froidement en la regardant sans ciller. La dite concernée ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels; le fils Malfoy avait un comportement bien trop nonchalant pour cette école. Sa cravate était déssérrée à outrance et il avait remonté les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes.

« Il est là ton abruti, » Lui répondit aussi froidement Hermione en le toisant du regard, le défiant « Assis sagement sur sa chaise comme tu peux le- » La voix de la préfète se bloqua instantanément dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut le dit Serpentard, toujours collé sur son siège, où il lui disait silencieusement le mot _Médico-retraite _à en voir le mouvement de ses lèvres.

A ce moment même, Hermione se moquait des nombreux élèves qui commençaient à être alertés par leur dispute. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête c'était le mot, _ce_ mot, que lui avait sorti Rita Skeeter puis cet abruti de Blaise. _Médico-Retraite_.

_Ma pauvre chérie...Nul doute que vous auriez plus de chances dans une Médico-retraite..._

Malgré une intelligence hors du commun et une soif de découverte sans relâche, Hermione avait un très grand défaut; lorsqu'elle était blessée dans son orgueil scolaire comme maintenant, elle ne réfléchissait plus trop sous le coup de la colère. Et là on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient allés trop loin.

Elle ne _voulait_ _pas_ et ne _finirait pas_ avec un vieux sorcier même si elle adulait les livres ! Cela n'avait aucun rapport ! Et Malfoy, qui en face d'elle avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose, n'avait en rien le physique d'un mage en fin de vie.

Sans réfléchir donc, elle empoigna furieusement la cravate grise et argent qui se trouvait en face d'elle et rapprocha sans ménagement Malfoy de telle sorte à poser maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque enfin, une seconde après, elle réalisa le contact qu'elle était justement en train de partager avec une des sources de sa colère, elle se détacha immédiatement, les joues rouges et les cheveux plus touffus que jamais.

Devant elle, Draco Malfoy eut, pendant quelques instants, une expression de surprise bien vite remplacée par son habituel regard gris glacial. Cependant, son sourcil s'arquait légèrement, il semblait être plutôt amusé par la situation. La Préfète ne se fit pas prier et c'est dans une expression d'horreur qu'elle se dépêcha de dépasser son ennemi et de rejoindre à la va-vite son dortoir.

Blaise éclata de rire devant les quelques regards choqués des nombreux élèves présents dans la pièce. C'était tellement facile de mettre à bout la préfète, il fallait juste savoir être _subtil_.

« Je raccompagnes Granger. » Lui lança simplement Draco avec un sourire goguenard, après quelques secondes de silence, alors qu'il tournait déjà les talons, à la suite de la Griffondor.

Blaise était satisfait, Granger était complétement tombée dans le panneau et maintenant Draco avait, grâce à lui, le champ libre pour la charrier. Contrairement à lui, qui était toujours coincé sur sa chaise alors que les quelques élèves restants se dépêchaient de rentrer dans leur dortoir.

Fichue Granger et ses sortilèges qui ne ratent jamais.

* * *

**Vos impressions seront les bienvenus concernant le futur de cette fiction, Merci d'avance !**

**La suite est prévue dans une semaine ! Petit indice en attendant, celui qui amènera le prochain baiser volé est roux ! (Note: si mon indice était aussi facile je vous ne le mettrai pas !)  
**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** L'univers Harry Potter est à Miss Rowling, cependant l'histoire a été pensé et écrite par moi-même.

**Notes:** Voila le nouveau graaaaand chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, juste bonne lecture ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Baisers volés** : Deuxième acte par_ Lucius et Draco Malfoy  
_

« Comme vous le savez, après déjà plusieurs années d'apprentissage, l'étude des Runes fait appel à un travail régulier et pointilleux. » La voix légère du professeur Babbling s'éleva, coupant court au silence quasi religieux qui régnait dans sa salle de cours, située au troisième étage. « C'est donc pour cela, » Recommença-t-elle un peu plus durement en faisant léviter devant les quelques élèves une feuille qu'elle avait apparemment corrigée, en vu de nombreux traits barrant furieusement une écriture désinvolte. « qu'il m'est douloureux de constater _ce_ travail après quatre années d'apprentissage de cette noble matière ! »

Levant les yeux de son dictionnaire Syllabaire Lunerousse à l'entente de la voix inhabituellement désespérée d'un de ses professeurs préférés, Hermione considéra les élèves autour. Aucun ne semblaient réellement prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. Pourtant Hermione était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son professeur; l'étude des Runes était une matière passionnante et essentielle pour ceux qui voulait réellement connaître les mystères du monde magique.

Après quelques instants de silence, le manque de réaction de ses élèves sembla faire réagir le professeur Babbling, qui se leva prestement de sa chaise et s'avança « Quelle honte ! » Siffla-t-elle sans cacher son mécontentement, en lançant un regard froid à plusieurs élèves parmi lesquels Hermione reconnut Harold Dingle, un gentil élève de Poufsouffle qui avait récemment rejoint ses groupes de soutien. Enfin du temps où elle y était encore respectée, du moins.

« Si, encore en septième année, vous n'arrivez pas à traduire correctement une Rune ancienne, » La voix du professeur se fit alors plus lasse alors que cette dernière s'asseyait péniblement derrière son bureau et faisait disparaître la copie qui était rester en lévitation pendant tout son discours -si bien qu'Hermione avait pu reconnaître avec un certain choc l'écriture d'un de ses élèves- « Je me dois de vous obliger à participer aux cours de soutien de Miss Granger. »

_Oh non._

La Griffondor resta un moment interdite, et remarqua à peine que tous les visages des élèves étaient braqués sur elle. Devant elle, son professeur la regardait avec tellement de soulagement et de fierté qu'elle se sentit immédiatement coupable. Comment lui expliquer que depuis une semaine, elle ne participait plus à l'aide du soir à cause d'un sacré désaccord avec un élève ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de lui expliquer à vrai dire, que déjà une voix nasillarde s'élançait à travers le calme de la salle de classe.

« Miss ? » Demanda doucement Lavande Brown en levant une main remarquablement bien manucurée, dont ses ongles sur lesquels -remarqua la préfète, désabusée- semblaient galoper des petites licornes ailées. « Hermione ne donne plus d'aide pour les cours du soir depuis une semaine, malheureusement. » Hermione ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard courroucé avant de se retourner péniblement vers son professeur, visiblement très déçu de cette réponse.

Que devait-elle dire à Miss Babbling, son professeur depuis maintenant quatre ans et qui avait tant confiance en elle ? Sûrement pas que Blaise Zabini l'avait poussé à bout après qu'elle ait appris par un stupide questionnaire qu'elle finirait avec un vieux mage en fin de vie !

Elle se sentait si lâche de fuir bêtement, ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant à cause de l'entêtement de Blaise, même si elle détestait l'admettre, elle avait réellement posé ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy, et cela devant tous les élèves présents. C'était donc pour cela qu'elle avait préféré éviter les cours de soutien, les Serpentards et aussi la solitude: ces vils serpents auraient eu plus de plaisir à la taquiner en la trouvant seule au beau milieu d'un couloir. Fort heureusement qu'elle avait quelques amis pour l'accompagner où elle voulait.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait eu le malheur de croiser quelques fois Malfoy en compagnie d'Harry ou de Neville mais celui-ci semblait réellement indifférent; ses regards étaient toujours aussi glacials, son sourire aussi narquois et identique à celui de son _père_ mais cependant, aucune réplique cynique ou une quelconque rumeur idiote sur l'_incident_ n'étaient parvenue aux oreilles d'Hermione, à son plus grand bonheur. Le Serpentard semblait avoir enfin pris quelque chose comme...de la _maturité_.

Pourtant ce manque d'attention l'agaçait, Malfoy n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber aussi facilement. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle préférait encore qu'il passe à autre chose plutôt qu'il révèle à Harry et Ron ce qui c'était _malheureusement_ produit la semaine dernière.

Quand Hermione sortit enfin de ses sombres pensées, elle remarqua que la petite salle de classe était encore plongée dans le silence mais pourtant, elle sentait que la totalité de ses occupants attendaient sa réponse, curieux.

« Est-ce pour cela que les notes de plusieurs élèves ont fortement baissé Miss Granger ? » Lui demanda précipitamment Miss Babbling alors qu'Hermione lançait un énième regard glacial en direction de Lavande._ Quelle peste cella là_.

« Je ne peux vous l'assurer sur ce point, professeur, » Répondit la Griffondor d'une voix lente et douce, comme si elle craignait une vive réaction de la part de son professeur « Mais il est vrai que j'ai du quitter_ malheureusement_ le groupe de soutien à cause d'un surplus de travail. »

Derrière elle, plusieurs élèves ricanèrent délibérément mais Hermione les ignora; la réaction de son professeur était réellement bien plus importante que celle de ses camarades. En levant les yeux de son dictionnaire de Rune ancienne, elle croisa le regard vide de Miss Babbling et Hermione retint de peu le gémissement plaintif qui faillit sortir de ses lèvres. _Par Merlin, je n'aurai jamais assez d'Optimal pour mes Aspics maintenant, _pensa-t-elle tristement en se dandinant légèrement sur sa chaine, gênée.

Soudainement à ses côtés, Ernie Macmillan se tordit alors sur sa chaise, apparemment impatient de lui dire quelques mots. Hermione l'ignora, plongée dans ses pensées, jusqu'au moment où la main de son camarade s'abbatit prestement sur son avant bras.

« Hermione ! » Chuchota le Serdaigle en lui serrant davantage l'avant bras. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle grimaçait légèrement, il s'excusa timidement et enleva la prise qu'il exerçait sur la Griffondor « Pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux cours de soutien ? » Le garçon sembla réagir lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire face et rougit devant sa propre audace.

Face à l'évidente timidité du garçon en face d'elle, Hermione se radoucit « Je viens de le dire Ernie, » Chuchota-t-elle à son tour, pendant que le professeur Babbling reprenait le fil de son cours, malgré sa mauvaise humeur évidente « J'ai beaucoup trop de travail. »

Alors qu'elle allait, elle aussi, recommencer à travailler scrupuleusement sur une Rune particulièrement difficile, son camarade ne semblait pas du même avis, « Mais, » Commença-t-il d'une petite voix, en triturant maladroitement sa plume entre ses doigts « Tu ne reviendra plus ? »

Hermione s'arrêta, assez agacée. Pour dire, elle détestait qu'on la dérange lorsque son travail commençait à se compliquer, mais pourtant, Ernie lui avait imposé un réel doute. Allait-elle réellement abandonner cette aide seulement pour une histoire de fierté et d'égo ?

« Car si tu ne reviens pas, cela veut dire qu'il y aura surement un remplaçant. »

Un _remplaçant_ ?

Hermione releva la tête de sa copie, ahurie. Par Merlin, elle n'avait même pas pensé qu'il y aurait sûrement une conséquence à son départ! Et qui mieux qu'elle pour mener à bien ces cours de soutien ? Théodore Nott ? Padma ? Ou...

_Malfoy_.

Non c'était tout bonnement impossible. Draco Malfoy n'avait pas la fibre de l'apprentissage, il était même capable, sous le coup de l'impatience devant un élève assez difficile, de lui faire avaler sa copie, elle en était sûre. Mettre le Serpentard en tête de cette aide était clairement une mission suicide, pire une baisse considérable du taux de réussite aux Aspics!

Pourquoi pas Padma alors ? Une fille agréable, intelligente et qui cultivait elle aussi la même soif de connaissance qu'Hermione.

La faible voix d'Ernie la fit soudainement revenir sur terre, « Il y a une rumeur qui circule. » Hermione sursauta, sur le qui-vive « Cette fois-ci cela serait plutôt à un garçon qu'on confierait cette tâche, histoire d'équilibrer, à mon avis. »

Le gémissement de rage que lâcha soudainement Hermione fut, par un coup de chance, couvert à la seconde prés par la sonnerie de l'école qui annonça alors la fin du dernier cours de la journée. Le Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir devant la mauvaise humeur apparente de la Griffondor et bientôt, Hermione se retrouva donc seule au milieu de sa salle de cours, complétement désabusée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié la lourde tâche qui consistait à être à la tête de cours de soutien, elle avait eu l'agréable sensation de trouver enfin sa place . Par Merlin, jamais Hermione n'aurait pu pensé que sa carrière scolaire pourrait être gâchée par ce genre d'événement; elle avait tout fait pour réussir, avait passer des heures à étudier avec acharnement rien que pour montrer aux autres qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple fille de moldu et qu'elle avait entièrement les compétences requises pour appartenir au Monde Magique.

Décidément, cette place était la_ sienne_. Elle la méritait, tout simplement.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'Hermione se réconforta et sentit son assurance monter en flèche. Cette place était définitivement faite pour elle et c'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle entreprit de rejoindre le bureau du professeur Dumbledore afin de lui assurer qu'elle reprendrait ses fonctions, _immédiatement_.

La détermination d'Hermione fut très encourageante lorsqu'elle sortit de sa salle de classe, tout courage qui l'avait pourtant abandonné depuis l'_incident_ semblait alors exploser en elle. Pourtant, après seulement avoir fait deux pas d'un air décidé, pas loin de son point de départ -même juste devant précisément-, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de rencontrer dans son champ de vision des cheveux d'un blond platine entourant un regard gris glacial.

_Merlin non_._ Pas maintenant_.

Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Hermione se recula aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait et retint difficilement un hoquet de stupeur. Devant elle se tenait Malfoy... _père_.

Elle eut l'impression de faire un bond dans le futur tant la ressemblance était frappante. Outre les cheveux et le regard qu'arborait l'homme en face d'elle, le sourire hautain et la moue narquoise qu'ornait le paternel Malfoy étaient identiques à ceux de Draco. Malgré que ce dernier fasse plus souvent étalage de malice dans ses expressions, Lucius, lui, semblait ne pas réellement connaitre la définition d'_amusement_.

« Miss Granger. » La salua froidement l'homme en face d'elle, le visage pâle et dénué d'expression comme à son habitude. Hermione ne répondit que par un léger signe de tête, totalement pétrifiée.

Si le paternel Malfoy était actuellement dans l'enseigne de Poudlard, se pourrait-il qu'il veuille récompenser son fils pour sa nouvelle place à la tête des cours de soutien ? Repensant à ce pour quoi elle était dans ce couloir, Hermione inspecta discrètement la personne devant elle et fut littéralement furieuse lorsqu'elle aperçut dans sa main droite un écrin de velours noir où était gracieusement inscrit _Draco _en lettre d'or. _Non c'est impossible, pas lui_ !

« C'est étonnamment bizarre, » Commença Lucius Malfoy en la jugeant d'un air hautain, pendant que la Griffondor restait suspicieuse, néanmoins surprise de sa présence et surtout de son inhabituel politesse envers elle. « Qu'une jeune fille d'une intelligence comparable à la votre, » A ces mots, il marqua une courte pause, comme si cela était dur pour lui de l'admettre, « ne sois pas à la tête d'une organisation d'aide aux élèves en difficulté. »

Hermione déglutit difficilement, elle avait la lourde impression qu'elle était entrain de faire un malaise. Alors c'était donc vrai ... _Malfoy était son remplaçant_.

Avec tout le courage dont elle était capable, elle ancra son regard vide à celui inexpressif de l'homme en face d'elle qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ne semblait pas particulièrement décidé à l'humilier. Du moins ouvertement. « Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur Malfoy, » Commença Hermione, indifférente devant la carrure imposante du paternel « je penses qu'il est dans l'intérêt de mon futur professionnel que je travailles, pour l'instant, pour mon seul bien. Après tout, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir d'importantes relations qui pourraient m'aider à m'intégrer facilement dans le monde du travail. »

Ce fut avec satisfaction qu'Hermione constata que l'adulte en face d'elle semblait contenir une certaine rage, son regard inexpressif avait laissé place à une expression de mépris. Il était exactement comme son fils, il n'y avait qu'une façon pour le faire réagir : l'orgueil. Et malgré le pouvoir que Lucius Malfoy avait, Hermione avait juste l'impression de toiser le sosie de Draco, en plus vieux. Et puis, elle n'avait sûrement rien à craindre dans ce château.

« Je ne peux vous donner tort, Miss » Répliqua-t-il doucereusement alors que le ton de sa voix devenait de plus en plus menaçant. « Mais voyez-vous, mon cher fils, en plus d'être privilégié, détient une telle intelligence qu'il est sur le point de vous remplacer dans _vos_ propres cours. »

_Votre fils est aussi intelligent qu'un troll, oui._

Bien sur, même le père de Draco semblait connaître la façon de lui parler pour la faire taire : les cours. Elle resta donc là, muette face à lui, qui l'a toisait d'un regard indifférent. Hermione savait que Lucius n'avait pas vraiment tord sur ce point; si Dumbledore avait gradé Malfoy à son poste, c'était sûrement parce qu'il le méritait.

Dépitée, elle considéra la situation et se prépara à rejoindre la bibliothèque, son seul moyen de détente à cet instant. Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, elle lança un regard froid en direction de son interlocuteur et commença à prendre le chemin de son sanctuaire. « Si vous cherchez votre fils, Monsieur Malfoy, il est sûrement- »

« _Là_. »

Hermione avait deux solutions à cet instant; soit elle décidait de rester planter au beau milieu du couloir comme une cruche, ou soit elle essayait de courir à toute vitesse pour s'enfuir de cette diabolique réunion familiale. Finalement, elle préféra faire comme si de rien n'était et elle essaya tant bien que mal de marcher à une vitesse correcte, aussi naturelle que possible. Pourtant, elle avait toujours douté de ses talents d'actrice malgré ses quatre années de théâtre.

« Bonjour père, » Salua Draco, qui venait soudainement d'arriver d'un pas assuré, en serrant chaleureusement la main de son paternel. Hermione fronça les sourcils; les Serpentard avait eu cours de Métamorphose dans l'aile ouest du château et donc à l'opposé d'où ils se trouvaient à cet instant. Mais pour l'instant, elle était complétement concentrée à disparaître aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de constituer l'emploi du temps de ses camarades, à vrai dire.

Ainsi, la préfète était déjà à une bonne distance de la famille Malfoy lorsqu'elle entendit, derrière elle, le ricanement narquois de son camarade. « Granger restes là. » Hermione fit seulement semblant de ne rien entendre et continua sa route jusqu'au prochain couloir qui était exactement dans deux petits mètres.

_70 centimètres. 50 centimètres. Six pas. Deux pas._

« Dumbledore t'ordonnes de me donner quelques instructions pour _mes_ nouveaux cours de soutien. » La voix glaciale du Serpentard sembla résonner lourdement dans la tête d'Hermione. Alors comme ça, il allait pousser le mal jusqu'au bout, bien que la Griffondor regrettait amèrement sa démission, voilà qu'elle devait aider l'autre idiot à continuer_ ses_ cours de soutien ?

Mais bon c'était Dumbledore. Et jamais Hermione ne refuserait de se soumettre aux ordres de Dumbledore à l'approche des Aspics.

Avec un soupir désabusé, elle se retourna pour faire face au loin à un étrange tableau. Les deux Malfoy, côte à côte, le même sourire narquois malgré des coupes de cheveux évidemment très différentes. Pourtant, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'exception des légères rides qu'ornait le visage du paternel.

Elle resta donc là, à attendre contre le mur glacial du couloir que Lucius ait fini de féliciter fièrement son fils pour son nouveau poste. Interdite devant la scène surprenante qui prenait lieu sous ses yeux -voir le clan Malfoy se comporter comme des gens normaux était aussi rare qu'un veaudelune -, elle remarqua tout de même la pression affectueuse qu'exerça le paternel sur l'épaule de son fils avant que ce dernier accepte l'écrin de velours.

Quelques minutes après où elle resta silencieuse, Hermione entendit les deux hommes se saluer et risqua un coup d'œil vers eux. Lucius semblait aviser quelques conseils envers son fils tandis que celui-ci lançait un regard narquois à la Griffondor. Soupirant, Hermione passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux indiscipliné. Dans quelle galère s'était-elle fourrée?

Alors qu'elle remarqua, après dix minutes à attendre, que Malfoy fils se résignait enfin à la rejoindre, son père restait cependant immobile, devant la porte de la salle de classe d'étude de Runes, une lueur de fierté non dissimulé dans le regard.

Lorsque Draco fut enfin à sa hauteur, il adressa un léger signe de tête à son père et empoigna légèrement le bras d'Hermione afin qu'elle recommence à marcher.

Pourtant Hermione ne céda pas à l'ordre de Draco lorsque Lucius lui adressa à _elle_, une dernière phrase. Et pire encore, elle resta immobile, perplexe et légèrement perdue.

« C'est fort possible qu'il y ait certaines _aides_, Miss Granger, » La voix froide du paternel Malfoy fit frissonner d'angoisse la préfète tandis qu'elle restait dos à lui, tout courage l'ayant perdu « pourtant, il est toujours préférable de se battre pour quelque chose qui nous va de droit. »

_Sa_ place, la _sienne_. Et Malfoy qui la remplace tout simplement par _sa_ faute. La _sienne_.

Quand elle se retourna pour répliquer, Lucius avait bel et bien disparu. Seule avec le Serpentard dans ce couloir vide, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout son courage de Griffondor. Pire encore, elle était extrêmement gênée après ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière, elle craignait que Malfoy ne veuille remettre le sujet au goût du jour avec son _éternelle_ délicatesse.

« Je t'attends Granger. » La nargua Draco en lui adressant son typique sourire narquois. Il était juste à quelques pas d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un air nonchalant, prêt à rejoindre le couloir adjacent. Toujours aussi surprise de la ressemblance fragrante des deux hommes de la famille Malfoy, Hermione se demanda bêtement si Lucius ressemblait à _ça_ lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Cynique, désagréable, inutile et imbu de lui même.

« Pas la peine, » répliqua hargneusement Hermione en passant rapidement devant lui, la mine renfrognée « je dois voir le professeur Dumbledore. Je te dispenses donc de _mes_ conseils en ce qui concerne la direction de _mes_ cours de soutien. » Elle ne devait pas oublier que ce même Malfoy venait de lui piquer déloyalement _sa_ place! Aucune pitié pour ses ennemis, c'était donc cela la solution.

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre que déjà Draco l'empêchait d'avancer, en exerçant une forte pression sur son épaule. Hermione grimaça.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour lui faire face, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant le regard menaçant du préfet. Et dire qu'elle avait osé poser ses lèvres sur _ça_ ?

Bien qu'Hermione soit intelligente et qu'elle ait un certain mépris pour son camarade, dire que Malfoy était affreux revenait à dire que Dumbledore n'était pas le sorcier le plus puissant de son monde. Combien de fois avait-elle surprise pendant ses rondes, des jeunes filles en pleurs dans les couloirs qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre le rejet du descendant Malfoy ?

Pourtant cette fois-ci, c'est elle que l'on verrait en pleurs dans les couloirs si elle ne récupère pas _sa_ place.

« Je vais récupérer ce qui est à moi ! » S'exclama Hermione avec courage alors qu'elle s'arrachait de l'étreinte de Draco et recommençait à marcher. Pour seule réponse, elle n'eut droit qu'à un rire narquois et froid qui la fit sursauter.

« Tu as démissionné Granger, tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Mais ces cours de soutien ont été crées pour que _je_ les dirige ! Tu as volé _ma_ place ! » S'écria la Griffondor en se retournant face à son interlocuteur qui la regardait de toute sa hauteur, visiblement amusé de la situation.

« On est quittes. » Lui répondit simplement Draco en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur, s'appuyant contre le mur. Pour une fois, il semblait réellement profiter de la situation de faiblesse d'Hermione, mais différemment. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant dans ses paroles et pourtant, il semblait déjà connaître la fin de cette entrevue.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione, hésitante face à la tournure que prenait sa première rencontre avec le Serpentard depuis une semaine. Elle resta là dans le couloir du troisième étage, face à lui, complétement perdue et horriblement gênée. Elle sentait d'or et déjà ses joues prendre une jolie et légère teinte rose.

« La semaine dernière, » Commença le Serpentard d'une voix extrêmement traînante. A l'entente de ces mots fatidiques, Hermione retint de peine un gémissement d'horreur « tu m'as volé un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je crois qu'on est quittes. »

_Merlin quel gamin_.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et dire qu'elle avait supposé i peine une heure que le Serpentard avait enfin réussi à gagner en maturité ! Voilà l'unique preuve qu'elle n'avait pas réponse à tout.

« Tu es vraiment immature ! » Hurla Hermione folle de rage, le pointant d'un doigt rageur alors que ses joues commençaient à cramoisir furieusement. « Juste pour _ça_ ? » le simple hochement positif de son camarade et son sourire amusé ne fit qu'accroître la colère et le désespoir de la Griffondor. « Par Merlin, tu es un vrai malade, Malfoy ! »

Ce fut encore un rire narquois qui lui répondit mais Hermione ne s'en soucia guère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était simplement de pouvoir réfléchir de sa situation au calme, et de pouvoir trouver une solution à ce _gros_ problème. Franchement dépitée devant l'absurdité de la situation et l'absence de réaction du Serpentard, Hermione préféra tourner les talons et rejoindre à grands pas la bibliothèque, _enfin_.

« Je te rendrai ta place si tu veux. » L'a coupa encore une fois dans son élan, un Malfoy étonnamment sérieux. Pleine d'espoir, Hermione se retourna immédiatement, le regard suppliant. Le jeune homme sembla le percevoir et laissa s'afficher sur son visage une expression victorieuse, toujours nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Hermione déglutit difficilement; elle avait enfin compris pourquoi le Serpentard avait mis autant de temps pour se manifester. Elle n'aurait jamais du croire qu'un homme Malfoy oubliait; non il attendait juste le bon moment pour se venger, de la meilleure façon qui soit.

« Tu es pire qu'un véracrasse. » Cracha Hermione furieuse, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle s'était maintenant rapproché de Malfoy jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. Pourtant, cela ne semblait pas la gêner, elle avait plus de chance de toucher -claquer- sa cible en étant proche de celle-ci.

« Redonne moi mon baiser et je te redonnerai ta place, c'est la seule solution. » Déclara le jeune homme d'un ton extrêmement détaché, au contraire d'Hermione qui pâlissait rapidement devant l'audace du Serpentard. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en arriver là pour une simple question d'égo scolaire.

Encore une fois, elle ne sut quoi répondre face à cela. Elle était donc resté stoïque, à quelques centimétres de Malfoy, qui malgré l'expression neutre qu'affichait son visage, semblait être réellement amusé pour une fois. Ces yeux, qu'Hermione n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer, étaient allumés d'une lueur de malice qui contrastait radicalement avec la précédente expression de son père.

_Il est toujours préférable de se battre pour quelque chose qui nous va de droit._ Les mots de Lucius Malfoy résonnement dans son esprit alors qu'elle plongeait dans le regard azur de son camarade. Malheureusement, il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Mais fallait-il qu'elle embrasse son fils pour avoir ce qui _lui_ appartient ?

_Bien sur que non._

Malfoy n'avait jamais vraiment intimider Hermione, même s'il arrivait que certaines de leur rencontre se soient finis avec des légers duels de sortilèges en tout genre. Pourtant, avec l'étrange amitié qu'elle avait construit avec Blaise, Hermione était parfois contrainte de supporter son camarade Serpentard; cependant ils avaient préféré instruire une relation civilisée -par respect pour Blaise-, et il arrivait même parfois qu'ils se demandent réciproquement de l'aide pour certains devoirs. Mais au delà de ça, il n'y avait rien, aucune amitié et surtout, _aucune_ ambiguïté.

Lorsqu'elle était encore à la tête de ses cours de soutien, elle avait l'habitude de le croiser souvent à la fin de ceux-ci car il attendait Blaise; et en parfaits adultes, ils se proposaient généralement de la ramener jusqu'à son dortoir. Malgré une évidente amélioration de la part de Malfoy, la Griffondor n'était pas toute à fait prête à laisser lâchement sa place.

« Je ne trahis jamais mes marchés, Granger. » La voix lointaine et désinvolte de son camarade la fit rapidement revenir sur terre: qu'était-elle prête à faire pour retrouver sa place ?

Sûrement pas quelque chose de totalement idiot. Et pourtant... C'était la _sienne_.

Elle reconsidéra rapidement la situation et les deux solutions qui s'offraient à elle: soit elle décidait de croire aux promesses de Malfoy -ce qui pourrait être réellement gênant vu son intelligence- ou soit elle irait directement voir le professeur Dumbledore et défendre ses arguments.

« Ça ne servirait à rien d'aller voir Dumbledore, ta seule chance consiste à me faire démissionner... par moi-même. » Ricana Draco, satisfait, alors qu'Hermione lui lançait un regard sinistre. Devant son camarade, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle ne faisait plus face au gamin de ces précédentes années scolaire à Poudlard; il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle et il lui semblait plus grâce à son imposante carrure. Ses cheveux platines étaient délibérément coiffés sans soin et sa mâchoire s'était affinée malgré sa masculinité.

Elle avait réellement embrassé _ça_ ?

« Tu attends quoi Granger pour te décider ? » Le ton de sa voix semblait de plus en plus irrité et Hermione comprit enfin qu'il commençait à douter de son petit chantage. Pour seule réponse elle lui adressa un regard insolent qui -constata Hermione, satisfaite-, lui fit douloureusement serrer la mâchoire.

_Il est toujours préférable de se battre pour quelque chose qui nous va de droit._

« Rien de bien important, » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton sévére en se retournant encore une fois afin de continuer sa marche en direction du bureau du directeur. Elle était bien décidée à se battre, mais pas de la manière étrange que proposait son fils, elle était loyale et résisterait au chantage immature typiquement Malfoyen. « Mais n'oublie pas Malfoy : la semaine derniére était un _accident_, une autre personne aurait pu être à ta place. » D'une certaine manière, elle ne mentait pas, Blaise l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs au moment où le Serpentard les avait rejoint, donc ce baiser était en quelque sorte _aléatoire_.

Bien entendu, elle aurait davantage réfléchit si elle se serait retrouvée devant Goyle, ce qui est tout à fait normal.

« Ça ne marchera pas Granger. » Répondit d'un ton suffisant Draco tandis qu'elle atteignait enfin la fin du couloir. Arrivée à ce point, elle se retourna et l'aperçut à quelques pas d'elle, au beau milieu du couloir, le regard dur. Consciente qu'elle avait réussi à déjouer le plan machiavélique de son camarade, elle lui adressa un sourire suffisant et se prépara à reprendre son chemin, cependant...

Elle ne réalisa pas lorsque Draco eut pris son bras et qu'il la retourna sans grande douceur face à lui. Encore moins lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur ses lèvres et que par instinct, elle essaya de se débattre de la prise de son agresseur. Malheureusement, le Serpentard en profita, avec une plus grande satisfaction, pour l'encercler entre ses bras dans une étreinte forte mais agréable, empêchant tout mouvement.

Et c'est donc à ce moment qu'elle se dit que _tout_ était finit. Malfoy n'avait pas attendu son consentement pour approfondir le baiser que déjà elle sentait sa langue forcer les barrières de sa bouche. Ce baiser était totalement différent de celui de la semaine dernière et Hermione en était pleinement consciente. Il aurait pu tout bonnement être fort agréable mais c'était _ce_ Serpentard, ce même qui était entrain de lui offrir le _premier_ _vrai_ baiser de sa vie.

Alors peut-être qu'elle ne finirait pas avec un vieux mage tout compte fait.

A cette pensée, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était entrain de succomber aux attentes de son ennemi et se détacha sans ménagement de l'étreinte de celui-ci. La chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti disparut aussitôt pour réapparaitre sur ses joues, brûlantes.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire -ou hurler- au moment où elle croisa son regard et préféra partir -_fuir_- rapidement sans se faire prier sous le regard inquisiteur de Malfoy qui lui adressa tout de même un dernier sourire narquois avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit loin de ce _gros_ problème. Elle avait seulement envie de se cacher dans son dortoir et de ne jamais réapparaître; pour dire, elle était horriblement gênée. Que dirais Harry et Ron si ils l'apprenaient ? La croiraient-elle ?

Elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le couloir adjacent, mais avant qu'elle ait pu atteindre la porte qui donnait enfin sur l'escalier du troisième étage, elle aurait juré entendre la voix narquoise de son camarade « Tout est arrangé Granger, à demain. » mais Hermione n'était plus réellement sûre de quoi que soit, tant son cerveau semblait être en ébullition.

Elle avait enfin repris _sa_ place. Malheureusement contre son gré et contre ses principes.

_il est toujours préférable de se battre pour quelque chose qui nous va de droit._

_Maudite fouine et maudit paternel_.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'espère avoir vos impressions pour savoir si une suite est envisageable ! Le prochain chapitre pourra porter sur Neville et Pattenrond pour le troisième acte !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers:** L'univers Harry Potter est à Miss Rowling, cependant l'histoire a été pensé et écrite par moi-même.

**Notes:** Voici le troisième chapitre qui, exceptionnellement, se fera en deux parties ! Malgré que je sois déçu de n'avoir pas eu pas plus d'avis concernant ma fiction et en espérant que cela ne me décourage pas à la continuer ! Pour l'instant, enjoy it !

* * *

**Baisers volés** : troisième acte, **Première Partie** par _Neville Londubat et son amour des plantes ainsi que la Tentacula Vénéneuse.  
_

Deux semaines s'étaient seulement déroulés depuis le deuxième _incident_ et tout était enfin rentré dans l'ordre, comme Hermione l'avait souhaité. Elle avait donc repris sa place à la tête des cours de soutien, Blaise était venu en personne s'excuser pour son comportement juvénile et plus important encore, Malfoy n'avait pas tenter de réitérer son chantage puéril. De ce côté là, tout avait l'air plutôt calme; le Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de jugé intéressant le fait qu'il pouvait mettre mal à l'aise sa camarade quand bon lui semblait. Enfin c'est ce que Hermione pensait, _pour l'instant_.

Délaissant ses pensées, Hermione remarqua avec agacement que la Grande Salle était, comme à son habitude, assez bruyante en ce samedi matin. A ses côtés, Harry semblait en pleine conversation avec Seamus tandis que Ron mangeait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner sans réellement porter intérêt à l'agitation tout autour. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant amusée; elle était presque sûre et certaine que Ron ne remarquerait même pas que Poudlard s'effondrerait lors de son petit-déjeuner. Hermione comprenait maintenant pourquoi il lui avait toujours dit que son repas du matin était hypnotisant, en quelque sorte.

Malgré cela, elle se laissa attendrir devant l'image de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'elle avait sous les yeux chaque matin depuis maintenant sept longues années. Ron sembla tout à coup remarquer son regard insistant et lui adressa un sourire, malgré l'importante portion de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Bien malgré elle, la Griffondor ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger rire moqueur s'échapper de ses lèvres; Ron avait le physique d'un homme cependant il restait un vrai gamin.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, » Bougonna Ron alors qu'il essayait élégamment de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette sous l'œil moqueur de son amie, tandis qu'Harry semblait enfin prendre part à leur échange et passa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'aprés avoir échangé un regard complice avec Harry, Hermione se retourna vers Ron, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Blaise, à deux tables d'où ils se trouvaient, lui adressait un léger signe de la main auquel elle répondit rapidement par un léger sourire.

Pourtant son sourire disparut en un rien de temps.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la curiosité était l'un des _nombreux_ défaut de Draco Malfoy car c'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione comprit : _Rien_ n'était et ne serait calme avec un Malfoy dans les parages.

Le Serpentard, alarmé par le geste de son ami, n'avait pas hésité une seconde à chercher d'où venait la source d'attention de Blaise. Lorsque Malfoy, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, poussa sans ménagement son ami afin d'être dans le champ de vision d'Hermione, c'est un visage dur et un regard froid en direction de celle-ci qui succéda à celui chaleureux du métisse. Surprise et gênée, la Griffondor n'eut pas le temps de réagir; elle avait la mauvaise impression que le Serpentard lui en voulait -sûrement car il tentait vainement de lui reprendre sa place au cours du soutien-. Son but étant d'éviter toute confrontation, elle n'insista pas à le défier.

Après cet échange glacial et rapide, Hermione se renfrogna immédiatement d'une telle façon qui laissa Harry et Ron perplexes.

Et puis, devenant réellement agacée par le bruit assourdissant qui régnait dans la Grande Salle et par l'attitude irrespectueuse de Malfoy -il n'avait qu'a la laisser tranquille après tout, elle n'avait rien demandé- , elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle trouve un endroit plus calme et reposant.

Sans compter, qu'avec tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés pendant ces quelques semaines elle avait_ totalement_ oublier certaines choses. Des choses qui la rattrapèrent dés qu'elle commença précipitamment à ranger ses affaires, sous les yeux ennuyés de ses amis.

« Tu pars déjà ? » La questionna Harry d'une voix curieuse, alors qu'il lui lançait un léger regard dépréciateur. Hermione était consciente qu'elle se surmenait parfois un peu trop de travail, mais à ce moment là, elle n'avait trouver aucun échappatoire possible autre que les études afin d'oublier le calvaire_ Malfoyien_ qu'elle subissait de plus en plus .

Toujours assise, ses affaires soigneusement rangées dans son sac, elle se désespéra à lancer un regard en direction de Ron afin qu'il puisse changer le sujet de conversation et ainsi lui permettre de disparaître rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter le fait qu'il s'était replongé corps et âme dans la dégustation de son repas.

Dépitée, elle se leva doucement du banc et grimaça légèrement, faisant face à son ami « J'ai mal à la tête à cause de toute cette agitation, » soupira-t-elle, jouant la fatigue. Harry parut suspicieux et Hermione se passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure toujours aussi indisciplinée. D'accord, elle n'avait jamais vraiment été bonne au théâtre, mais quand même.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que son ami semblait avoir déceler son mensonge et n'allait pas tarder à lui faire savoir, Neville se leva soudainement du banc -faisant au passage tomber plusieurs verres sous les indignations de plusieurs de ses camarades- et les rejoigna tout aussi rapidement, la mine sérieuse malgré ses joues rosées.

_Merlin existait_.

« ça tombe bien que tu partes maintenant, » Dit le jeune garçon en se plaçant aux côtés d'Hermione, soulagée « Je devais justement te montrer quelques plantes en Botanique pour tes cours, Hermione. Tu t'en souviens ? » La jeune femme acquiesça rapidement, reconnaissante. Qu'elle honte, elle avait totalement oublier que Neville lui avait gentillement proposé de l'aider, la semaine dernière, lorsqu'elle avait _enfin_ repris _ses_ cours de soutien. « Et puis en passant, » Continua le jeune Griffondor en lançant un sourire entendu à la Griffondor « Je pourrai soigner ton mal de tête, Hermione. »

La jeune fille lui souffla un remerciement sincère et se prépara à partir avec Neville lorsque la voix d'Harry les coupa dans leur élan.

« Mais pourquoi partez-vous aussi tôt ? » Leur demanda Harry, le regard inquisiteur. « Il est à peine neuf heures. » Constata-t-il en lançant un regard à l'énorme horloge magique au fond de la salle, derrière la table des Serpentard.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Complétement paniquée, elle resta sans voix. Ce n'était pas dans le comportement habituel d'Harry d'être si curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de son comportement envers les devoirs.

Harry avait-il remarquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malfoy ?

« Les plantes sont bien plus énergiques le matin, » Lui répondit la voix malicieuse de Neville tandis qu'il prenait doucement le bras d'Hermione afin de la conduire hors de la Grande Salle, obligeant Harry à arrêter son interrogatoire.

* * *

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, Hermione ne se lassait toujours pas d'écouter Neville lui décrire les bienfaits de ses plantes avec une telle passion. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se laissait impressionner par ce dernier et elle en était pleinement reconnaissante; Neville était un très bon professeur lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être patient et de répondre à toute les questions curieuses qu'Hermione ne cessait de lui poser.

Installés dans la serre n°3 où les plus dangereux spécimens étaient entreposés, et où des fleurs géantes, de la taille d'un parapluie, pendaient gracieusement depuis le plafond, Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Pour dire, son camarade lui avait promis de lui présenter un des spécimens les plus rares du monde magique.

« Ensuite, voici de la Mauve douce, c'est une chance incroyable qu'il y en est ici. » Lui assura Neville d'une voix enjouée tandis qu'il apportait un pot en céramique où sortait timidement une petite plante violette, sous les yeux interrogatifs d'Hermione. Devant cela, il ne put réprimer un sourire et n'attendit pas une seconde pour lui expliquer « Les centaures la brûlent et observent les fumées et les flammes pour affiner les déductions de leurs observations cosmiques. Comme tu as pu en déduire, on en trouve seulement dans la Forêt Interdite. C'est plutôt dangereux. » Rigola légèrement le jeune garçon alors qu'il caressait doucement le végétal, qui peu à peu, semblait grandir.

Hermione ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et fixa la plante, totalement admirative.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi cela la fait grandir ? » Neville sembla tout d'un coup perplexe face au manque de dialogue de la jeune fille. Mais Hermione lui répondit par un signe de tête énergique, visiblement conquise « C'est très simple; les Centaures vivent au centre de la nature, ils la respectent. » La Griffondor lui lança un regard pressant, attendant la suite « C'est un peu comme les filles, si tu veux mon avis, » Concéda le jeune garçon, les joues rouges, le sourire hésitant, alors que son regard semblait s'accrocher définitivement sur sa plante qui avait pris au moins vingt bon centimétres d'un coup. « Plus tu prend soin d'elles, plus tu les respecte, plus tu recevra. »

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire encourageant tandis qu'elle lui tapotait amicalement l'épaule, reconnaissante envers son ami. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Neville lui avait appris, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelque chose qui lui était inconnu. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les plantes étaient aussi essentielles dans le monde magique.

« Merci pour tout Neville, » Lui lança d'une voix douce Hermione tandis qu'elle se levait de son tabouret en bois qui l'avait supporter pendant deux longues heures palpitantes « Tu m'a beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. » Elle épousseta légèrement sa jupe d'écolière, salie par la poussière de fée que Neville avait malencontreusement fait tomber sur elle. « Je suis toujours persuadé que tu ferais un excellent professeur pour les cours de soutien en ce qui concerne la Botanique. » Lui assura-t-elle alors que son camarade rougissait, ravie. Avec un sourire, elle dépassa Neville afin de prendre ses affaires. Elle devait rejoindre la salle commune assez rapidement car Pattenrond devait sûrement attendre sa pâtée puisqu'il était déjà onze heures et des poussières.

Cependant Neville la coupa dans son élan avant qu'elle n'ait pu attraper son lourd sac, remplit de livre « Je t'avais promis quelque chose Hermione, il me semble. » Le Griffondor lui fit signe de le suivre dans une petite salle entièrement fermée, adjacente à la serre et très faiblement éclairée.

Hermione ne se fit pas attendre; une trentaine de minutes de retard ne provoquerait pas la mort de Pattenrond, _il est déjà assez gros_, pensa-t-elle alors que sous ses yeux émerveillés se dressait une énorme plante rouge foncé, calfeutrée dans une épaisse cage de verre. Le végétal semblait mesurer au moins deux mètres de haut, selon la préfète, et était munie de tentacules où de petites dents étaient alignés et ne cessaient de chercher quelque chose à mordre. Hermione frissonna.

« Tentacula Vénéneuse, » Souffla Hermione, abasourdie, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle avait souvent lu des récits sorciers sur ses plantes et leurs dangers; dans la vraie version magique d'Ulysse, ce dernier aurait réellement combattu ce genre de plante et aurait assister à la mort de son équipage qui se serait fait manger par la créature d'une façon très barbare.

« Exact ! » S'exclama Neville, à ses côtés, très enthousiaste face à l'admiration de sa camarade « C'est une des plantes magiques les plus dangereuses, ainsi que le Filet du Diable. » Hermione hocha la tête, repensant à sa première année scolaire à Poudlard « Aucune chance de t'en sortir face à ce monstre. »

La Tentacula sembla enfin réagir à l'intrusion des deux élevés et s'agita violemment dans sa cage de verre, tapant furieusement ses tentacules contre la paroi, face à eux. Hermione sursauta violemment et agrippa le bras de Neville. Elle n'était pas réellement rassurée, à vrai dire.

Étonnamment calme, Neville semblait -pour une fois- contrôler la situation « Ne t'inquiètes pas, » Chuchota-t-il doucement sous l'œil interrogateur d'Hermione, qui ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiet en direction de la plante qui ne se calmait toujours pas. « Elle aussi a faim, et ne supportes pas le bruit, » Dit-il en désignant légèrement la plante par un signe de tête, un sourire rassurant à l'encontre d'Hermione. « Je dois aller la nourrir, malheureusement je gardes sa nourriture dans ma valise, »

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. Elle n'allait pas tout de même rester toute seule _ici_ ?

« Désolé Hermione, mais pour ne pas pourrir, les aliments doivent être conserver dans un endroit sombre et sec. » La Griffondor ne dit rien, redoutant le pire. Malgré le fait que Neville semblait réellement désolé pour elle, cette dernière avait la pesante impression d'être toujours là où il ne fallait pas être. « Je sais que tu te demandes pourquoi tu dois rester là, mais la plante nous a vu, il est préférable que tu restes afin que tu lui donnes.. faim. »

Elle allait donc servir comme _appât_ ? Hermione commençait réellement à désespérée; elle ne put même pas s'empêcher de lancer un regard furieux en direction de son ami, qui baissa la tête, honteux. Neville exerça une pression légère sur son épaule, presque encourageante.

Sauf qu'il lui fallait plus que du courage à ce moment là.

« Assures toi juste qu'elle reste calme le temps que je ramènes la nourriture, sinon ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour la nourrir. » Lui indiqua faiblement Neville alors qu'il prenait rapidement la direction de la porte, la laissant seule sans _compagnie_.

Hermione se souvint subitement qu'elle même avait laisser son chat de _compagnie_ sans nourriture.

« Neville attends ! » S'écria Hermione d'une voix étranglée, sans penser une seule seconde que le végétal en face d'elle ne supporterait vraiment pas le bruit de sa voix.

La réaction de la plante ne se fit pas attendre alors que Neville revenait doucement vers Hermione, la mine tendue. Devant eux, l'énorme masse rouge foncée semblait avoir pour but, pas seulement de détruire sa cage magique mais aussi de les détruire _eux_. Hermione déglutit difficilement, sentant son courage retomber peu à peu dans l'oubli. Pour cause, elle n'aurait jamais penser qu'accompagner Neville l'obligerait à garder une des plantes les plus meurtrières du monde magique.

« Pendant que tu y es, » Commença la Griffondor d'une voix soucieuse, regardant tour à tour la créature, derrière eux, puis Neville « Pourrais-tu donner sa pâtée à Pattenround ? Sa boite de pâtée est conservée dans le porte journal, dans la salle commune » lui expliqua-t-elle alors que la Tentacula semblait décider à se calmer, à son plus grand bonheur. « Tu trouvera sa gamelle juste à côtés, par terre. Surtout, ne prend pas la marque _MagicPâtée_ il la déteste et me fera la tête. »

Après que Neville ait réussit -elle l'espérait- à enregistrer toute ces informations, ce dernier, les joues rouges, se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle commune afin de ne laisser Hermione toute seule que quelques instants.

Pourtant, il lui semblait déjà que Neville était parti depuis une bonne trentaine de minutes lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans la petite pièce, faiblement éclairée. En face de ce monstre végétal impitoyable, enfermé dans une épaisse paroi de verre magique, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise; même le bruit de sa respiration saccadée semblait perturber le silence pesant de la pièce.

Quelques minutes passèrent et Hermione commençait déjà à avoir mal aux jambes; osant un regard vers l'énorme plante rouge foncée qui agitait légèrement ses longues tentacules édentées un peu partout dans sa cage, elle se demanda si elle avait des chances de ramener silencieusement son tabouret. Si elle devait mourir à cause de cette horrible plante, autant être installé confortablement, après tout.

Mais avant qu'elle eut pu amorcer un pas déterminé vers la sortie, qu'elle ne fut sa surprise d'entendre des bruits de pas pressants. Pleine d'espoir, Hermione attendit sagement que Neville réapparaisse enfin à ses côtés, son regard planté sur l'encadrure de la porte en bois, entrouverte.

« Granger ! »

Hermione laissa un hoquet d'horreur s'échapper de sa bouche, et derrière elle, la créature s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte. Cependant, elle ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit de réécouter la voix _familièrement_ cassante qui venait justement de l'appeler.

« Granger ! Je sais que tu es là ! Potter me l'a dit ! » Gronda furieusement pour la seconde fois la personne qui semblait se diriger dangereusement vers la salle où se trouvait Hermione et la dangereuse créature. Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres d'Hermione; depuis quand Harry informait-il Malfoy de ses occupations ?

A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le moment adéquat de penser à ces choses-là.

_Pitié par Merlin, faites qu'il ne l'énerve pas encore plus,_ pria la préfète, détachant son regard de la lourde porte en bois pour le reporter vers le végétal qui semblait s'agiter de plus en plus.

Malheureusement, Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'exister en ce moment même. Maintenant, elle avait _deux_ créatures dangereuses à surveiller.

« Par Morgane tu es une vraie gamine ! Je suis obligé de te chercher maintenant ?! » Cria Draco Malfoy, visiblement très énervé et prêt à franchir la porte le séparant de la Tentacula Vénéneuse, qui commença alors à s'agiter furieusement, faisant trembler la cage en verre. Hermione commença alors à réellement paniquer. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque Malfoy et son _légendaire_ calme se retrouveront face à ça ?

Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser que déjà la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrait violemment et claquait contre le mur. Son camarade apparut, visiblement hors de lui, le regard furieux et la moue hautaine « Je doutes parfois de ton intelligence ! » Lui lança hargneusement Draco alors qu'il avançait vers elle, menaçant, sa mâchoire douloureusement contractée sous la colère. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait du garder le silence, puisqu'elle se retrouva violemment projetée en arrière. La créature gronda, furieuse.

« Malfoy ! » Hoqueta Hermione, terrifiée.

Se retenant de justesse au mur lugubre derrière elle, elle remarqua que le Serpentard s'était placé devant elle, d'une manière qui semblait _presque_ protectrice, la baguette tendue face à la cage de verre qui retenait prisonnière la plante devenu hors de contrôle. Devant eux, les nombreuses tentacules s'agitaient avec force, tentant de détruire sa forteresse.

Draco lui lança un regard glaçial, se retournant seulement pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal. « C'est quoi ce putain de bordel, Granger ?! » Lui lança-t-il avec fureur, son regard menaçant toujours dirigé vers la créature alors qu'il se reculait lentement afin de la rejoindre « À quoi tu joues, par Merlin ?! » Cria-t-il encore une fois, plus furieux que jamais, lorsqu'il se retrouva à sa hauteur. Hermione n'osa pas le regarder, complétement horrifiée par la situation. De plus, le Serpentard commençait vraiment à l'intimider, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter et était on ne peux plus sérieux. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment Hermione à se calmer.

Cependant Draco ne semblait pas réellement comprendre que plus il criait, plus la créature devenait dangereuse. Hermione essaya maintes fois de lui intimer le silence par des gestes mais son camarade paraissait lui aussi hors de contrôle. Alors que la Griffondor lui demandait pour la énième fois de se taire et se faisait, par la même occasion, traiter de_ folle suicidaire_, une unique et malheureuse solution lui parvint à l'esprit.

« Granger, Tu m'expliques, c'est quoi cette putain d'horreur ?! » En temps normal, Hermione aurait vivement réagi à ce juron; mais la voix cassante de son camarade l'en dissuadait vivement. Toujours légèrement placé devant elle, des lueurs rouges commençaient à jaillir furieusement de sa baguette, reflétant l'humeur de son propriétaire. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle remarqua une telle colère, qu'elle frissonna directement. Elle n'avait pas souvent vu le Serpentard en colère, et cela commençait à l'inquiéter, _un peu._ Il n'était pas dans son habitude de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

« C'est_ ici_ que tu te caches depuis deux semaines ?! »

Ses cheveux étaient en désordres, ses yeux auraient pu lancer de vrais éclairs si cela aurait été possible; face à elle, Hermione ne faisait face qu'à son profil aristocratique qui se tordait parfois en une moue furieuse tandis qu'il continuait de crier bruyamment de sa voix masculine. La force des tentacules de la créatures doubla, comme pour concurrencer le vacarme que faisait le jeune garçon.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ? » Souffla nerveusement Hermione, tétanisée, alors que la Tentacula commençait à donner de violent coup dans la vitre en face d'eux. Son premier réflexe naturel fut de crier -ce qui lui attira un regard meurtrier de la part de son camarade-, puis le second fut encore plus dérangeant pour celle-ci; elle ne trouva rien d'autre que de se blottir contre le dos de Malfoy, enfouissant sa tête entre ses omoplates. Moins elle voyait la bête, mieux c'était.

Son camarade changea subitement de sujet. « Sors Granger, je fais diversion ! » Lui ordonna avec suffisance le Serpentard alors qu'il la poussait un peu plus derrière lui. Hermione ne sut si elle avait plus envie de rire ou de pleurer; Malfoy était entrain de jouer le héro alors que la solution était toute simple : se taire tout simplement. Et cela aggravait encore plus leur cas.

« Malfoy, s'il te plait, écoute moi. » Le supplia d'une voix chevrotante la Griffondor alors qu'elle tirait doucement sur sa manche afin de le retourner vers elle. Elle eut la preuve que son courage avait bel et bien disparu lorsque Malfoy se détacha sans ménagement de sa prise et lui lança un regard dur, qui la glaça immédiatement. Impuissante, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, dans un geste désespéré.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de ta part, est-ce clair ? » Siffla-t-il, menaçant, le regard hautain et sans lui adresser un seul regard, alors qu'il les protégeait habilement par un_ protego_, qui, dans cette situation, ne servait strictement à rien. Malgré le silence d'Hermione, il continuait de lui adresser des regards mauvais.

Il fallait faire taire Malfoy, coûte que coûte.

Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire? Reconsidérant la question, Hermione se tourna tour à tour vers son camarade qui n'arrêtait pas de lui énoncer -en criant- ses nombreux défauts qui étaient la cause de sa présence ici. Puis vers la créature qui ne cessait d'émettre des sifflements furieux. Cette dernière était justement entrain de taper avec force contre la vitre, qui on ne sait pas par quelle chance, tenait encore.

_il est préférable que tu restes afin que tu lui donnes faim._

La Tentacula était affamée.

C'était donc vital de faire taire Malfoy.

Voyant que la situation n'avait aucune autre issue possible -elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir et laisser une créature furieuse aux mains de Neville et de sa maladresse- elle prit le peu de courage qui lui restait et se lança, espérant que Malfoy réagirait positivement à sa demande.

_Plus tu prend soin d'elle, plus tu la respecte, plus tu recevra. _La voix de Neville résonna lourdement dans sa tête à travers le brouhaha; ils devaient respecter à tout prix la plante, en conclusion: ils devaient se taire. Tout le contraire de ce qu'était entrain de faire Malfoy.

Le voyant tourner la tête vers elle, sous les cris perçants du végétal, elle se lança.

Elle_ l'embrassa_.

Timidement, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'amena doucement vers le sien. Elle aperçut une fraction de secondes son regard froid posé sur elle, avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux au contact de ses lèvres. Elle eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit enfin son camarade se détendre, et elle commença alors à bouger doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes afin que l'attention de Draco soit uniquement dirigé sur leur baiser. Si bien qu'elle fut vite surprise de la douceur de ses gestes qui contrastaient avec la colère qu'il avait fait part quelques minutes auparavant.

Seulement, être timide n'était pas dans l'attitude exacte du Serpentard, c'est donc sans surprise qu'elle se retrouva rapidement collée entre le mur -elle comprit bien vite que l'attention de son camarade était maintenant_ trop_ focalisée sur leur baiser- et le corps de Malfoy, le baiser devenant bien trop entreprenant pour elle; Hermione commençait réellement à être trop gênée pour ce _genre_ de chose. Bien sur qu'elle savait que Malfoy avait bien plus d'expérience qu'elle en la matière, et elle n'avait pas non plus envie de se ridiculiser avec ses gestes timides et incertains.

Alors qu'elle essayait silencieusement de se séparer de leur étreinte - elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle était observé par un monstre sanguinaire-, elle retint à peine le hoquet de surprise qui faillit s'échapper de sa bouche lorsque le Serpentard commença à approfondir langoureusement le baiser, ses lèvres exercèrent une pression plus forte sur celles d'Hermione, tandis que ses mains essayaient d'atteindre la taille de cette dernière. Cette fois-ci, rouge de honte, la Griffondor n'hésita pas une seconde à se séparer rapidement de son camarade, qui lui, semblait plutôt amusé par la situation, comme à son habitude.

« Maintenant, tais toi ! » Lui ordonna d'une voix basse Hermione un doigt sur les lèvres, les joues violemment rouges, le souffle court. Nerveusement, elle essaya tant bien que mal de remettre en ordre sa chevelure indisciplinée.

« Tout ce que tu veux Granger, » Lui répondit la voix rauque de son camarade, les lèvres gonflées de leur baiser, alors qu'il lui lançait un regard appréciateur qu'Hermione jugea provocant. Elle lui rendit un regard furieux, gênée et ils atteignirent rapidement la sortie, soulagées, tandis que la créature semblait s'être enfin calmée et agitait tranquillement ses tentacules.

« On se retrouve ici quand tu veux Granger, » Lui lança Draco d'un air taquin, tandis qu'elle fermait doucement la porte en bois qui les séparait de la Tentacula. Honteuse de son comportement, Hermione ne répondit pas et fit mine de vérifier encore une fois que la porte était bel et bien fermée. Ses joues s'empourprèrent rapidement.

« Je t'ai _avaler_ la langue ? » Ricana Malfoy, d'un ton malsain, dans son dos, visiblement très satisfait de la situation, alors qu'Hermione hésitait entre s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou lui lancer un sort.

Fort heureusement, c'est à ce moment là que Neville réapparut, essoufflée d'avoir visiblement couru dans tout le château.

« Désolé Hermione, je me suis dépêché, » Souffla le Griffondor en se rapprochant d'elle, un paquet dans les mains d'où sortait une étrange odeur. À ses côtés, Draco eut un plissement de nez aristocrate, le regard suspicieux. « L'escalier du cinquième étage était inutilisable à cause de quelques petits farceurs de Serpentard, » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard furieux à Draco, à ses côtés, qui haussa les épaules, nonchalant. Neville ne semblait pas avoir aperçut sa présence, ou ne s'en formalisait pas. « Mais j'ai bien donné la _Magicpâtée_ à ton chat, ne t'inq- »

Hermione eut une exclamation d'horreur, Pattenrond n'avait pas eu la bonne pâtée !

Agacée, la Griffondor s'empressa, sans un mot, d'attraper ses affaires laissées sur une des tables de la serre tandis que, face à elle, les deux garçons affichaient une mine totalement différentes; l'un lui faisait face d'un air narquois et désinvolte, l'autre avait l'air sur le point de faire un malaise.

« Tu lui as donné la mauvaise, » Confia Hermione alors que Neville, désespéré, l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne sorte, pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il avait fait de mal « Pattenrond va être introuvable pendant des jours, il déteste que l'on se trompe de pâtée. »

Dans son dos, Malfoy ricana : il devait sûrement trouver la situation comique, pourtant ça ne l'était pas.

C'est sur ces derniers mots qu'elle quitta rapidement la serre afin de réparer l'erreur de son ami. Pattenrond n'appréciait pas le fait qu'on ne respecte pas ses goûts en matière de pâtée, et le peu de fois où cela c'était passer, il avait disparu, pensant certainement que sa maîtresse ne l'aimait pas autant qu'elle le disait. Elle avait mis des jours pour se faire pardonner.

Totalement désespérée par cette situation, elle n'avait pas remarquer que le regard de Malfoy s'était en quelque sorte illuminé d'une étrange lueur lorsque Neville lui avait appris la nouvelle. Cependant, elle avait pourtant cru entendre à sa sortie, Draco traiter d'une manière dédaigneuse Neville de _sombre idiot_, chose qui aurait outré Hermione en temps normal.

Tout sa à cause d'une vulgaire plante et de son éternel envie d'en apprendre toujours plus. Et maintenant Pattenrond ne voudrait plus jamais la revoir. Et pire encore, il devait déjà être à la recherche d'une nouvelle maîtresse.

C'était définitif, sans son chat, elle finirait bien malgré elle avec un vieux mage en fin de vie.

_C'était une vraie catastrophe.  
_

_Maudit Neville et ses plantes folles furieuses. Et Malfoy toujours là quand il ne faut pas._

* * *

**_Voila j'espere que sa vous a plu, j'attends avec impatience quelques avis sur ce chapitre que je trouves moins bien réussi que les autres ! La seconde partie sera publier dans les semaines qui suivent si vous êtes toujours enthousiasmé par ma fiction !_**

**_J'attends avec impatience vos avis ! _**


End file.
